theduskchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca Moreno
Bianca Moreno is a main character on Dusk Chronicles. History She moved to Duskville with her father two years after he divorced her mother after catching her cheating on him She then became friends with Claire Sanchez and Sabrina Monroe. Over the years, she became popular at school and had Sabrina and Claire ruling with her. She eventually meets Ian Ladino and sets him up with Sabrina. Season 1 In Pilot, while she is driving home, she gets a call from Claire that she needs a ride from cheerleading practice. At first, she disagrees, but after consistent pleading; she agrees and heads over and picks her up. After picking her up, she heads in the direction to take her home, until the girl runs in front of her car; unfortunately she stops in time. The girl continues running in the same direction, at which time Ian shows up and asks for a ride to follow; and Bianca agrees. The girl eventually makes her way to Duskville Cemetery, where she begins looking around. The three eventually arrive and Ian gets out to go look for the girl. Claire begins to worry and gets to follow him, which also causes her to get out the car as well. Still looking around, the girl approaches a ditch and almost falls in, but by stroke of luck; Ian catches her before she falls. He then asks her why she is there, she responds that she can't really explain, but had a feeling that she was supposed to be there at that time. Claire and Bianca eventually reach them and she begins to yell the girl about almost hitting her. Ian then asks her what her name is and he tells him that it's Ruby. The four then hear a rustling noise and approach the ditch and look down it and see a dead body. They all gasp and Claire begins to freak out, and demand that they leave. Ian then recognizes the person as Dennis Freeman, a student at their school. Suddenly a police siren is heard in the distance, at which point they decide to flee the scene. So the three get in the car and prepare to leave, until Ian tells Ruby to get in the car; but she refuses and tells him that she will walk. He sighs to himself and the others to go ahead without him, as he would walk her home. The girls leave and tells him that they'll call him later. As the sirens grow closer, he urges that they leave immediately and grabs her hand; and they run off. The next morning, each of the four are watching television at see on the news about the student that they had saw the night before. They're talking about questioning the kids at school and the people around the neighborhood about the mysterious murder. She goes to Claire's house and picks her up, then get a text from Ian to meet him at his family's cabin, but only after they find Ruby. After a while of driving around, they eventually find Ruby walking to school and after disagreeing for at least three minutes; she gets in the car. When they get to the cabin, Claire asks why they had to come there and he says that it was only place that he could really think of. Once inside the cabin, Ian tells them that they have to come up with a story for where they were and she asks why they had to include Ruby; and he tells her that whether she likes it or not, she a part of it. After coming up with a story, they head off to school. Later at lunch, students are talking about the murder and Brian is going around trying to interview people about it for a scoop in the school newspaper. Some people actually put in a good word, but others simply ignore him. She is watching the three talk about the party and turns around to talk to Claire about what they saw; and keeping quiet. They then both notice Derek Hasson walking passed them and Claire suggest that Bianca should ask him out. She tells him that she's working on it. In Divided We Conquer, she attends the funeral with Ian and Claire. She later recruits Claire to help her pick out an outfit for her date with Derek. (read more...) Personality She is described as a pretty blond with cash to help herself out of trouble. She is crafty, strategical and exceptionally intelligent. Relationships Derek Hasson: Boyfriend (See Berek) Trivia She owns a Audi RS7. Appearances Season 1= *'Pilot' *'Divided We Conquer' *'Blacked Out' *'Unleashed *'Secrets of the Wicked *'The Road Not Taken' *'History in the Making' *'The Mirror Has Many Faces' *'The Ninth Element' *'Snake in the Grass' *'Skull and Bones' *'Into the Darkness' *'Rain, Snow, Hell' *'Spiral' *'Crash and Burn *'Pictures of Letters' *'What Goes Bump in the Night' *'Father Figure' *'Family Affair' *'I Know What Happens Next' *'Beyond the Door' *'Fury' *'Phoenix' *'Darkness Rising' *'The Unexpected' |-| Season 2= *'The Overlooked' *'Black Box' *'The Way We Were''' }} Navigational Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Alive